


What a Day

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think your strange relationship with your boss at the Mystery Shack could get any stranger. But you were about to be proven wrong when he has a surprise for you to wear to work so only you know. And that wasn't going to be the only surprise of the evening either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Day

When you woke up you were temporarily at a loss for where you were. This wasn’t your room. It took until you rolled over and felt a still faintly warm spot in the old bed did it click. You were in your boss’ bed. So where was the old man? Your eyebrows furrowed together as you tried to piece everything together. This wasn’t the first time you and your much older boss had gotten together though actually sleeping in his bed all night was something new. He was in fact quite the cuddler, but you usually excused yourself before you could fall asleep. Usually with lame excuses about feeding a dog you didn’t own. But last night it was quite late by the time you and he had finished rolling around in the sheets and you hated driving home in the dark so you agreed to stay the night.

You snuggled back into the blankets, enjoying their warmth and softness against your naked body. You still hadn’t found Stanley but you really just wanted to enjoy the blankets for a moment. You took a deep breath and then noticed the shower was running in the attached bathroom. Sighing you decided it would be ok to doze in the bed, you didn’t want to get up anyways. Not yet. There was something so cozy about the old man’s bed that you just hated to leave it once you finally settled in.

You must have actually fallen asleep because you jolted awake when the floorboards creaked nearby. A groan escaped you as you blinked your eyes open in the direction the sound had come from. Your boss stood near the bed going through his dresser, he didn’t seem to notice you had woken up and you took a moment to inspect his body. He wore a dingy towel around his waist and nothing else. Usually you were in such a rush to get to it neither of you hardly got completely naked, and you certainly hadn’t had long to enjoy his body. You knew his pudgy little stomach though, you loved playing with it and running your hands over the skin and you loved the feeling of his body hair sliding between your fingers. You knew he was a hairy guy but it took you by surprise to see his entire front covered in the curly silver hair. They covered his barrel chest and strong arms and you got a sudden urge to touch his body. You resisted, trying not to give away the fact that you were awake quite yet to watch him slid on a pair of boxers. He dropped his towel before pulling them all the way up onto his hips giving you a clear view of his half hard dick. Despite being old enough to be your father he fucked you like he was a horny teenager, not that you minded in the slightest.

The tiniest squeak escaped your lips as you watched Stan pull his boxers onto his hips, hiding his member from you. A sinister smirk spread across Stan’s lips as he looked down at you. “You enjoying the show, sweet cheeks?”

You flushed knowing you’d been caught staring and before you could think you opened your mouth and retorted, “That’s what you call a show? I’ve seen better.”

Stan laughed before he leaned down to kiss your forehead. “I love that smart mouth of yours, toots.” He whispered, he was surprisingly gentle this morning and boy did you love it. While you loved getting fucked hard by the older man, having his hands leaving marks where he grabbed your hips, the sharp sting of your hair being pulled, not being able to sit for a little while after because Jesus Christ how could he still fuck that hard? It was pleasant when he was gentle, it didn’t happen often because you always felt rushed to have sex, but boy did you love it. Stan seemed to sense how you relaxed and smiled softly at you, “I got a present for ya today, kiddo.”

“God, don’t call me “kiddo”.” You moaned covering your face.

“I’m not the one with a Daddy kink.” Stan replied smoothly. He stood back up and returned to digging around his dresser.

“Yes, I have a Daddy kink!” You admitted, “But we’re not fucking. We were having a sweet tender moment and then you had to say that. You do realize you are in fact old enough to be my father right?”  
He shrugged. “Yea, but I’m not the one who gets turned on by that fact.”

“I-” You wanted to retort but you couldn’t. You loved it when Stan called you his baby girl during sex, when he demanded you call him “Daddy” but it was different when you weren’t fucking. It felt almost gross to consider the man you love to fuck and call “Daddy” could in fact be your father.

“Anyways,” Stan pulled out a white undershirt and pulled it over his head as he spoke, “take a shower. I got a surprise for you, like I said.”

“What kind of surprise?” You asked sitting up, letting the blankets fall around you waist exposing your body to the cold air.

Your boss paused, staring openly at your chest, before he cleared his throat to continue, “You’re just gonna have to wait and see, toots. Now go on and shower. We have a lotta work to do today.”

Right. The Mystery Shack was open today. You cursed yourself for not bringing spare clothes and wondered if your clothes from yesterday smelled too bad to be worn today. You were so caught up in your thoughts as you slipped from the bed and headed to the bathroom you didn’t hear Stan sneak up behind you until he smacked your ass. Letting out a yelp you turned and glared at the old man who merely grinned back at you.

“You dirty old perv.” You muttered.

“You love it,” Stan grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you close, “and you know it.” He kissed you hard, not caring about the serious morning breath you had to have. You melted into his body for a split second before he pulled away and continued getting ready. “Go on.” He urged you when you were frozen to the spot for a second. You hated that you loved him so much. You turned and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. 

Once you had showered, brushed your teeth, and had a towel safely wrapped around your body, you left the bathroom to see what Stan’s surprise might be. He wasn’t in the room which surprised you but there was a small lump of clothes on the bed. Picking up the first article of clothing you weren’t surprised that it was one of the Mystery Shack Question Mark shirts that said Employee on the back. Usually you were allowed to wear what you want but this would work just fine. The next item surprised you, a flowy black skirt? You hardly ever wore skirts. Especially in the dead of winter like it was currently. Still, this is what Stan wanted so you set it to the side with the shirt and smirked at what was hiding beneath it. Dirty old perv. A deep red and black lace bra, matching garter belt, and a matching thong to tie it all together. A thong and a skirt, you realized you’d have to be careful bending over today. And then you noticed the black stockings to go with the outfit and wrapped up inside was a little silver butt plug with a light blue gem on the end. A rush of desire rushed through you. He was such a dirty man. He had even left some lube out on the night stand for you.

You shook your head as you started to dress. While you weren’t particularly keen about the skirt and thong combo, or the butt plug in general, it was a short day at the Mystery Shack and you wanted to tease Stan a little bit. As you eased the small plug into your ass you wondered if Stan was going to fuck you just beyond the Employee’s Only door with customers still in the gift shop. It happened before, one of your first encounters actually, and it sent a shiver down your spine to think about it.

It didn’t take you long to get dressed, though you moved carefully to get used to the intrusion in your ass. You admitted to yourself that you kind of liked it, and the fact that this is what Stan wanted you to wear made it even better. Tugging up the last stocking you secured it and made sure your skirt was long enough to cover everything. The skirt fell just above your knees so it looked like you were wearing tights but with a quick twist of your hips the skirt lifted easily showing far more than the end of the stockings. Today was going to be interesting.

Stan was in the gift shop restocking the shelves when you finished getting ready. He gave you the once over and when you spun to show him you were wearing everything he had out for you he grinned. “Good girl.” He purred before planting a kiss on your temple. “But you’re just gonna have to wait until we close up though. Can you do that for, Daddy?”

Your legs quivered as your boss looped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. He was hard. You could feel it as he pressed his hips into yours. You nodded and stammered, “Y-yea.”

“Yea?” Stan asked, his voice low and husky as he kissed your jaw up to your ear. “Yea what?” His voice was right in your ear. You were already getting quite aroused.

“Yes, Daddy.” You breathed as he nibbled on your earlobe. Fuck him. Literally. This was cruel. He pecked your cheek before drawing away with a smirk.

“Be a good girl and help me restock?” Your boss was back and you sighed as you bent to pick up a snow globe. You purposefully bent at the waist, hoping to give Stanley a good view of your ass. He promptly smacked your ass again causing you to almost drop the snow globe in your hands. “Be on your best behavior today.” He demanded.

“Yes, Daddy.” You whispered. That smack had really stung and it had really turned you on. You so wanted to disobey him so he would smack you again. You put the snow globe on it’s shelf next to the other snow globes and worked in silence. When you had finished restocking Stan grabbed your ass roughly in his hands. You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped you.

“This really turns you on doesn’t it, sweet cheeks?” Stan asked squeezing your ass.

“No,” You tried to keep your voice steady, “you just surprised me is all.”

Stan chuckled and let his fingers leave your ass to toy with the string of your thong, the large pad of his thumb ran over the plug. Your body shuddered involuntarily. What you wouldn’t give to have him shove those calloused fingers deep inside you.

“Later, toots.” Stanley patted your ass affectionately. “Now, like I said, be a good girl or else.” You figured he was going to smack your ass and tensed, waiting for it, but he didn’t. He planted a kiss into your hair and left to go wait for customers. You were left alone in the gift shop. Today was going to be a long day.

 

~

 

It had been a long day. It wasn’t very busy which left you to wait around the gift shop alone. Stan had kept his distance for most of the day. The last tour group were walking around the gift shop trying to decide what merchandise to buy. It was all horribly over priced but you weren’t in any place to talk. It was your job to make them buy  _ both  _ the snow globe and the key chain. Today you weren’t feeling it. Every movement you made reminded you of what you were wearing under the shirt and skirt. Every twist to see who had called for help sent a rush of excitement through you as you wondered if anyone caught a glimpse of the stockings. No. This was for Stan’s eyes only. You stood behind the counter ringing up the last few customers when Stan walked in.

The people in line asked him questions and chatted about the exhibits as he stood beside you. They didn’t notice as his hand crept around to your ass. They didn’t notice your voice squeak when he gave you a particularly hard squeeze. They were too absorbed in the legend of the Sascrotch. They didn’t even notice when Stanley started to bunch your skirt up behind your ass so he could grab your bare ass, his fingers going to tease the string of your thong again. Fuck him. You weren’t into such public actions but you were just too wound up from the day to care. You needed him badly. Focusing yourself you helped the last customer and sang the little catchphrase Stan had, “Remember! We put the fun in refund!”

Stan locked the door while you finished organizing the money. It was an eerie calm filled with desire and need. You wondered when he would strike. Stan stood at the doorway watching the cars leave, which gave you time to count the money. Once the last car rumbled down the street Stan returned to your side and took the money from your hands. “Not a bad day, huh?” He asked as he thumbed the money.

“Nope.” You replied with a smile.

He returned it before he put the cash back into the register. That was odd. Usually he counted it right away an- before you could finish thinking he was behind you, bending you forward over the counter. His hips thrust into yours and you moaned. “You were such a good girl today.” He murmured as he pushed your shirt up your back. You couldn’t reply, the feeling of his hands on your skin was delicious. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy!” You cried as his hands slid around your ribs to massage your breasts. “Please!”

He laughed. You whined when he took his hands off you. His hips pressed into your ass, keeping you pinned against the counter as you heard him mess around with some fabric. His jacket dropped onto the counter beside you and then his tie. His hands gripped your hips as he pulled away for a moment. You waited patiently. You knew the rules. You knew to do only as he said. He massaged your ass through your skirt for a moment before he flipped it up over your back. The cold air hit your ass causing you to gasp. It quickly turned into a moan as Stanley squeezed your ass.

“You have such a nice ass.” Stanley complimented as he squeezed your cheeks together before pulling them apart. “How was this?” His thumb passed over the plug.

“Good.” You replied. “A little weird.”

“You’ll get used to it.” He replied calmly. This wasn’t going to be the only time you’d wear it? You weren’t sure if that aroused you or what. You heard the zipper of Stanley’s slacks and before you knew it his hard on was pressing between your ass. You moaned and let yourself lean heavily against the counter. “Do I need to gag you to keep quiet?”

“Don’t you want to hear me scream, Daddy?” You asked gently.

“Hm, that does sound nice…” Stanley hummed for a second before his hand came down on your ass. You yelped and he did it again, harder. “Yea, I think I want to hear my baby girl scream for me.” Another slap and you cried out.

“P-please.” You moaned not sure how much more you could take.

“Please what, darling? We’re just getting started.” Stan slapped you again and again until you legs quivered trying to hold yourself up. His erection pressed against your sensitive cheeks as he leaned over you. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

“Yes!” You almost screamed. “I-I-I was good wasn’t I? I tried to be good. Please, Daddy, fuck me.”

Stanley groaned as he reached under the counter where he kept a secret stash of condoms. “I love it when you beg.”

“Please!” You kept begging. “Please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” You heard him open the condom and roll it on. You were so wet with desire. Today had been just the right amount of torture to keep you on edge all day.

One of his thick fingers plunged into you without warning and you moaned and ground down into it. Your boss chuckled, “You’re so wet, sweet cheeks, you really like being a dirty little girl don’t you?”

“Y-yes.” You were finding it hard to focus as he slid a second finger into you to stretch you. Your hips rocked down into his hand, hungry for your sweet release. A loud mewl left you when he withdrew his hand from you. His hands gripped your hips tightly as you felt his erection press into you. He pulled the thong away with one hand and slid right in. You moaned and dropped onto the counter. He didn’t take long before he was thrusting into you as hard as he could. The snap of his hips, the slap of skin on skin, his nails digging so nice into your hips had you moaning loudly into the empty gift shop. “P-pl-.... Ah, hard-....” You couldn’t form words but you needed more. You needed everything the old man could give you.

“What was that?” Stan panted behind you, “Want me to fuck you harder?” He finished his question with a particularly hard thrust.

“Yes!” You screamed.

Stan obliged, pulling you into an easier angle for him to hit that one spot that made you see stars. You lost control of your voice and became a babbling mess of begs and screams. The hand that wasn’t holding your thong out of the way slid around to find your clit. You screamed particularly loud at that. You were over stimulated. With his quick and hard thrust into you, the plug filling you up and oh, oh, he found just the right spot on your clit. You were coming close to the edge.

“St-st…. Lee.” You moaned, “G-gonna…..  _ Ahhh _ , come!”

“Come for me.” Stan growled, snapping his hips in an erratic pattern. He was getting close too. He moved his fingers just right on your clit and you came undone. Screaming his name as your legs shuddered trying to hold yourself up. Stanley kept his pace, milking you for everything you had as your body clenched around him and the plug. You leaned into the counter spent until Stanley’s hands gripped your hips again. His pace growing more erratic. You trembled and moaned, body hyper sensitive after your orgasm. “F-fuck, I’m gonna come, baby.”

“Please, Daddy.” You begged. He came with a few loud grunts and stuttering hips. You felt him twitch inside you and for a moment you were both still enjoying the wonderful orgasm.

Until someone cleared their voice and both your heads snapped up. Stanley’s twin stood in the entrance of his secret basement entrance that was behind the vending machine. His face was bright red and you wondered just what he’d seen. You stared at him with wide eyes and wondered what he must think of you. You were bent over the counter, skirt flipped up exposing your ass with his brother, your  _ boss _ , fucking you hard. Your face flushed and you buried your face into your arms.

“Hey, bro.” Stanley seemed calm as ever as he pulled out of you. “Enjoy the show?” You started to stand back up but Stanley shoved you back onto the counter, “Just a sec, toots.” You turned to glare at him but when he started to ease the butt plug out of you you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped you. Now even more embarrassed you hurried to flip your skirt down and adjust your shirt. Stanley laughed as he dumped the used condom in the trash can before tucking himself back into his slacks. “Wanna stay the night again, toots?” Stan asked ignoring his twin. You couldn’t think. You were so confused and embarrassed you just stood there staring at Stan like he had two heads. “I’m taking that as a yes.” Stan smirked, “‘Sides, I didn’t even get to see your sexy little lingerie.” He patted your ass before he stepped away from you and back to the cash register where he started to count today’s earnings. Calm as could be. Like his brother just didn’t catch him fucking a woman almost half his age. How the hell did he manage that?

“Didn’t know you were so into voyeurism, Sixer.” Stan said not taking his eyes off the money in his hands. Your head snapped towards Stanford who was closing the vending machine behind him.

“I’m not.” He replied calmly before looking you straight in the face, “Your little girl puts on quite the show however.”

“Mhmm.” Stan hummed. Your mind reeled at this conversation. “Betcha if you ask nicely she’ll let ya see her lingerie. Betcha it looks mighty fine on her. Got a great ass and a delicious pair of knockers.”

“Stan!” You yelped at how lewd he was being.

Stan flashed you a sinister grin. “Go on and restock the shelves would ya, toots?”

You nodded and walked away from your boss. You weren’t sure what the hell just happened or why the idea of Stanford seeing you in this lingerie was just as arousing as letting Stanley see it. Fuck. You felt like your life just got even more complicated. If that was even possible seeing as you were fucking your much older boss.


End file.
